Sunset Wishes
by AdamLL
Summary: Feeling the stress of their father's expectations Ephraim and Eirika escape to their favorite spot to do what they love most.


Ephraim hurried around the corner excited about his plans tonight, but froze when he saw his lord father at the end of the hall. He tried to act as though they didn't see each other and turned around.

"Ephraim." His father's deep voice called out. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room retiring for the day?"

Ephraim searched for a good excuse but none came to mind. He knew it was lame but he had to say something.

"Eirika wanted to talk about something before we went to bed." Ephraim smiled hoping he would buy it.

The king raised his brow and stared at his son without a word. The two were locked in eye contact for what seemed like ten minutes, but it was truly only one.

Ephraim knew it was pointless to continue. Fado never lost. "I'll be in my room." Ephraim sighed.

Fado shook his head. "I'm your father and I can tell when you are up to something, boy. You can talk to your sister in the morning."

Fado led his son back to his room but touched his shoulder gently before Ephraim went in.

"Listen. I know I've been hard on you rece-"

Ephraim interrupted. "We can talk in the morning; if I can't talk to Eirika then I can't talk to you."

He shut the door in Fado's face and slid to the floor. He wasn't ready to be king and all this pressure his father put on him lately was getting to him.

Outside Fado put his hand against the door. When did he lose the bond with his son and how could he mend it? That question kept him up many nights. Ephraim didn't understand what it meant to be king and who else but his father should teach him? Fado made his way to his chamber.

Ephraim listened for Fado's footsteps to fade and then left to get Eirika.

When he opened her door she was sitting in the window combing her hair. She was wearing a white nightgown that was so thin it was almost see through.

He turned away blushing. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Eirika went to her wardrobe and changed into riding clothes. "You said an hour and a half after dinner, so when you didn't show up I figured father caught you."

"He did catch me, but I'm here now. We are going to miss it if you don't hurry up."

The two ran through the castle making sure no one saw them. They came close to getting caught when Eirika accidently woke up the cook's dog, Scraps, and set him to barking.

They finally made it to the stable without anyone noticing. "We don't have time to saddle up two horses so you are just going to hold onto me."

Ephraim rode out into the hilly landscape surrounding Renais castle. He loved to feel the cool summer night breeze as he rode. Eirika's body holding tightly to his made him feel strong. He didn't know how to describe it. With Eirika near he felt complete, fearless, better.

They stopped at their favorite spot atop a hill with a small pond and willow tree at the foot of it. The twins and their close friends liked to swim in it during the hot summer days.

Ephraim tied the horse to the tree while Eirika sat down. "I'm so glad we didn't miss it."

Ephraim laughed. "Yeah I would have been upset that we went through all that trouble for nothing."

He joined her and watched the sunset as they did many nights. The colors the sky made, as the sun went down, were breathtaking. Before the sun went down completely he looked at Eirika. He knew why all the knights and servants stared when she passed.

"Isn't it beautiful? I love these moments." She stared longingly at the horizon.

Ephraim just stared at her. "Yes very beautiful." He grabbed her hand and held tightly as the sun disappeared from the sky.

"I wish things could stay like this. We wouldn't have to grow up. You and I could be together forever. You wouldn't have to be king and I wouldn't have to get married and leave."

Ephraim was always amazed when Eirika said exactly what he was feeling. It was like they had a sense.

"Look at me sister." Eirika turned to Ephraim. "I promise never to leave your side. We will always be together."

Eirika looked down. "Don't say promises you can't keep. You are to be king and every king must have a queen. I am to be married to whoever father wishes."

Ephraim wiped her tears then pulled her close. "When I become king I will proclaim that you won't have to be married. You would stay in Renais with me."

Eirika shook her head. "What would people say? What would they think?"

Ephraim laughed. "It doesn't matter. Nothing will tear us apart. What the king says goes."

Eirika gave up. "Oh Ephraim."

Even Ephraim knew as he held Eirika in his arms that it was foolish. Let them be foolish. They would be happy fools together.


End file.
